SUMMARY?COREA CoreAistheadministrativecore,withthefollowingbroadobjectives:First,weseektoestablishand strengthentheinternalstructureoftheP01researchteam.Thegoalistoworkwithinvestigatorstodevelop prioritiesandsupportadherencetothesepriorities,facilitateplanningandimplementationofmeetings,allow fordatatransfers,andtoensurethatmembersoftheteamareabletocollaborateeffectivelywithothers,thus avoidingduplicationofeffortorpoorcommunication.Second,wewishtoensurethatallmembersofthe researchteamkeepupwithcross-disciplinarydevelopmentsandmethods,andmaintainastrategicfocuson futureresearchdevelopments.Ongoingdevelopmentsinalargenumberofdisciplinesareeithercentraltoor touchonourresearch,anditissometimesastruggletomaintainknowledgeintheseareas.Weproposeto continueourresearchretreatnetworks,withbothP01keypersonnelandnon-P01researcherswithinnovative workinrelatedareas.Wealsoproposetocontinueanadvisoryboardtoprovideexternalinputonourfuture direction.Third,wewanttodistributeresultsoftheresearchwidelyandfosterconnectionsacrossinstitutions anddisciplines.Weseektodisseminatecurrentresearchthroughconferencepresentationsandpublicationin peer-reviewedjournalsinrelevantdisciplines,toprovideinformationabouttheuseofclaimsdatatothewider groupofhealthcareresearchers,tocontinueinteractionswithauthoritiesandexpertsonhealthcarepolicy,to maintainawebsitefordisseminationofDartmouthdata,andtocontinueoursupportofDartmouth?sDataverse websitetoensurereproducibilityandrigorinourresearch.Finally,wewanttocreateaplatformtoconsider andapprovefundingforpilotprojectsthatencouragenewandinnovativeresearch.Wehavebudgetedfunds toencouragepilotstudiesrelatedtotheP01researchagenda.Wedescribetwopilotsintheproposaltogivea flavorofsuchnewresearchandahintofitspotential.One,ledbyCliffordRosen,MD,proposestovalidate observationalstudiesofdrugcombinationeffectsinmousemodels.Thesecond,ledbyLeilaAgha,PhD, seekstomeasurespillovereffectsarisingfrompaymentsbypharmaceuticalcompaniestophysicians.Each pilothelpsadvancethegeneralgoalsoftheP01,whetherbytestingtheunderlyingvalidityofobservational datainhelpingtoshedlightonrisksofmultipledruguse(asinDr.Rosen?sstudy)orbydocumentingthe potentialeffectsoffinancialincentivesinpromotingtheoveruse(orappropriateuse)ofnewdruginnovations (asinDr.Agha?sstudy).